


Questionable Behavior, part 1

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Android, Gen, Humor, OC, drunken android
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "If Kurou’s battery gets really low, would he act drunk? How would his family react?  Barnaby point of view."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Behavior, part 1

It wasn’t a severe emergency, really. At least it hadn’t started out that way. There’d been some unusual lightning strikes when there were no clouds, though, and that began the questioning and process of searching for the NEXT making some trouble at various power facilities. Once he was captured, it was discovered that he’d just been a questionably intelligent prankster, easily convinced to make a public apology.

Unfortunately that apology wasn’t doing anything to help the power plants in the city get back up and running as normal. There were constant power fluctuations, lights dimming and brightening, flashing; and that was truly annoying enough. To an android who had both assisted in a chase and was in dire need of replenishing energy from a stable outlet, however, the situation was becoming more and more serious.

Barnaby had suggested that Kurou stay at his apartment on the Gold Stage, as the power which flowed through the upscale complex was likely to be more stable and repaired faster than on the other stages. While that had been agreeable, just getting there had been a bit of a drain on the android’s already low power reserves, leaving him standing at Barnaby’s door and considering how best to conserve energy for over four minutes before the Hero glanced at his security camera and realized there was someone leaning up against his door. Luckily he knew who it had to be, even if there was some concern over… specific reasoning. (Generally Barnaby chalked behavior like that up to the fact that he was dealing with, essentially, Kotetsu’s extremely extended family.)

Opening the door slowly, Barnaby allowed his visitor a little warning and a bit of time to stand fully upright again. That much took longer than expected. “Kurou? Are you alright?”

"Barnaby. Yes. Thank you. Come in?"

The Hero blinked. No, that didn’t sound alright. It was with only slight hesitation that he reached and gently pulled the android inside, surprised at how easy the task had been. “Did you drive over here?”

"Yes." Kurou confirmed, having a little trouble in stopping the momentum caused by Barnaby’s initial tug; though he did manage. "Most of my safely reserved eeenergy was spent assuring that other traffic would be safe.”

Well, that was… important, he would admit that much. That very nearly drunken slurring combined with a clear “slip” of his synthesizer was a little disconcerting, though. “What about you?”

"I am intact." The android responded simply.

Barnaby supposed that much was true. “Why don’t you sit down for a while, then? Hopefully the power will stabilize enough to let you charge soon.”

"Yes. Thank you."

The Hero couldn’t help but notice that Kurou didn’t move, though. At all. “Let me… help you over.” He suggested, once again attempting to physically move the android.

"Yes. Thank you." Kurou repeated, allowing Barnaby to more or less push him directly into the single chair in the room. Once that was accomplished, finally off his feet and resting against a solid surface, he could allow for more internal processes to be powered. At least, gradually. "How are your wall holes?"

Barnaby blinked, watching the android a little more intently. “Excuse me?”

"My apologies." Kurou responded, sounding normal… enough. “I meant to ask about the state of your power outlets.”

"Well judging by the flickering lights, it may still be a while." He admitted with an annoyed sigh, the overhead lights suddenly glowing exceptionally bright before dropping back to a low flicker. "You’d better wait."

"That is unfortunate." The android oversimplified.

To say the least. “How much time do you have before you’re forced to go into low power mode?”

It took longer to respond than usual for him, but Kurou did have to double-check his own calculations. “Approximately 12-17 hours, depending upon activity.”

"Well then relax here and try not to be too active." Barnaby invited, reaching for the remote control. "Here, I can turn on the television for you—"

"Ah. No ‘news shows’ or ‘talk shows’, please. I am too incliiiiined to do research in order to prove the speakers wrong.” The android warned, understandably a bit concerned.

The Hero snorted, the grin somewhat impossible to hold back. “Got it. Documentary?”

"Siiiimilar ‘problem’.”

Barnaby made an effort to press his lips together so he wouldn’t keep grinning. It didn’t work. “Here we go. Children’s educational television.”

"Are you certain that this is ‘safe’?" Kurou felt a bit skeptical.

"Fairly, I’m sure. There’s a lot of counting and puppets. Very basic things you probably already know." The blond attempted to assure. "Plus music and bright colors so you won’t get bored." In theory. As the scene changed and one fuzzy puppet seemed to want to talk about emotions, however, he hastily pulled his phone from his pocket and texted Kotetsu, requesting that he head to the apartment as soon as possible. He hadn’t really been concerned about the android resting and staying out of trouble while he headed out to lend a hand if possible… until he saw the actual state of things.

Kurou’s nod really made him look a bit like a drunkard before he stopped all unnecessary movement altogether. His draining power reserves were exceedingly obvious, anyway. “Yooou are a— Good kid. Barnaby.”

The Hero scrubbed his hand against his face, something that his dermatologist would have screamed at him for. “Thanks, Kurou.” He sent an additional message to Kotetsu in that moment: simply, “HURRY.”


End file.
